Halo: Reach: The Last Spartan
by Reader123456789
Summary: Jared and his group of friends really love Halo: Reach.  But what if that love for it sends them to the place they thought they "Loved"
1. Chapter 1

Hi random people that read my stories! If you were here when I did my first chapter that got messed up and was switched to my second, I'm sorry. Stupid computer. If you have no idea what the heck I'm talking about, don't worry. It doesn't change anything for you. So yah. Read it. And then go check out Codester 145 on you tube if you like videogames. Okay? Good. Read on!

Chapter 1

Halo Reach: The Last Spartan

I slammed my fist down on the couch I was sitting on as I watched my character's lifeless body fly thirty feet before hitting the ground with a splat. My friend, David, had just killed my in-game avatar in Halo: Reach. We were playing online, and I could almost imagine my kill/death ratio slowly being lowered. I was pissed, but waited for my character to respond without changing my class. Mike laughed a deep, throaty laugh before watching his character get sniped in the head by Ellie's sniper rifle. On my screen's background, I saw a huge red laser come from the tree's and hit a sprinting Sophia who was trying to jack David's Wraith.

I should mention what the heck this about, shouldn't I? Well, I think I'll start out with the people,.

At the time there were three boys and three girls. Mike was the first boy. He was the biggest guy in our group at about 6'2 and weighed about 250 pounds. Of course, he defiantly wasn't fat. Well, maybe a little… but most of it was muscle. He was a "blond cowboy" as we liked to call him. He liked to wear cowboy hats a lot. He played center on our local football team, first string( the part of the team that gets to play the most). I have to say, he was my best friend. He, like everyone there, liked videogames, and especially Reach. His favorite class, which he had designed himself(like everyone here), included a machine gun and grenade launcher. His armor ability was armor lock. His controller was covered with stickers of footballs and other sports things.

The next boy was David. He was the male techie in our group, but was quick and agile. He was about 5'7 was good at videogames and computers, but was defiantly kind hearted. He had black hair that hung down over his glasses. His favorite thing to do was videogames. That was one of his main things in life. In Reach, his strategy was to just get to the vehicles, no matter the cost, distance, or height. His favorite was the wraith. His class was the needler and the magnum for getting around quickly, but enough firepower to kill. His armor ability was the jetpack so that he could get just about anywhere. His controller had a picture of the main character from every Halo game. He already had Noble 6 on there.

The final boy was me, Jared. I was about 5'9 and weighed 180 pounds. I had black and brown hair. Weird, right? I played quarterback(the guy who throws the football) and linebacker on our local high school football team. I'd like to say I was popular with a lot of people, but not quiet. There was one guy at our school, Daniel, who despised both Mike and I because we were on the football team. He played basketball for an "elite" team, the guys who had a chance of getting into the NBA. He annoyed us a lot… but back to me! I was probably one of the most aggressive people playing, and that probably showed in my class. I had a gravity hammer and shotgun, and my main thing was to be the first to the other team's main group. If I had a mic or was just playing with the people around me, they would know I was about to attack someone because I would start screaming like a lunatic. My armor ability was sprint so that I could hit hard and fast. My controller had footballs and dragons on it.

All the boys are done. Onto the girls

The first was Ellie. She was a kindhearted girl, smaller but more energetic then the rest of us. She was about 5'5 and weighed 130. She had red hair that was short but still reached her neck. She was good at just about everything that was related to sports. She was also elusive. When we all used to play hide and go seek as kids, she would almost always win when she was playing. When IT, all she had to do was sit somewhere we couldn't see her and wait for one of us to get bored and move around. She had very keen eyesight for that. Her class was a sniper one. She used the human sniper with the needle rifle for an excellent combo. Her armor ability was the bubble shield, so she could continue sniping the enemy even after they saw her. Her controller had a picture of a huge scope on it, looking through at a jackal from Halo 1. I had a suspicion at the time that Mike, of all people, liked her.

The second girl was Sophia. She was the female techie and hacker. I mean, she could hack just about anything. She was about 5'6 and weighed 145 lb. She had brown hair that hung over her face most of the time. She was hoping to join an military weapons company so she could build weapons and then use them to take over the world with robots… At least, that was when she was a little girl. Now she just wanted to be a government techie. Her class was always different, for she always tried out every weapon so she could find the right one for her to dominate with(of course, she usually added her own customizations to this gun, or just designed her own!). This game, She was using the covenant plasma rifle with a plasma pistol. The plasma rifle had been upgraded with a scope and a quicker reload(done by the owner herself), and the pistol had been upgraded with two barrels and became more like a shotgun, but with the same firepower for each shot and the same range. Her armor ability was the clone so that she could lure the player into a trap so she could try little experiments. I KNEW that David liked her, but he wouldn't say anything.

The last one was Amanda. Ever crazy Amanda. She was quick and agile, ready for any melee combat. She had long, brown hair that came down over her shoulders and ended in curls. She was the captain of the cheer squad, but she wasn't an air head. She was smart enough to get strait A's, and physical enough to beat the crap out of any boy who tried anything on her. So yah. That was the girl, I admit, who I like/ed. Of course, I would never tell her that back then. Her class was the Spartan laser and the energy sword. She wouldn't usually use the laser for kill anybody, just to attract them so she could sneak up and murder with the energy sword. She used the armor ability invisibility to do this.

At the time, Halo: Reach had come out THAT day, and I was hosting a sleepover. Of course, the girls wouldn't be staying here for that. At about 10 PM, Amanda's mom would pick all the girls up to go to her house, where we would keep in touch with everyone's cell phones, multiple home phones with speakers, and video chat. I had two TV's and X-box 360s to play Reach. Sophia had hacked it so we could use one copy to play it on both TV's. We were all drinking soda and eating pizza to go along with the night. At this point, we had been playing the game online for so long that we were already corporals.

In the game, I respawned from my death by David, and was ready to kill. It was Amanda, Sophia, and I versus Mike, David, and Ellie. Amanda was doing the same as me, leaned over towards the TV. Sophia was hunched over a small pad that was connected to her controller with multiple USB ports, which was connected to the TV. I charged forward from the spawn point, ready to kill anything that got in my way. As soon as I was in the open, though, I was bombarded with multiple sniper, machine gun, and needler shots. I sprinted for a rock, but I knew I was a dead man when three Spartan laser shots rang out, and the firing stopped. I made my character look up to where the shots came from, and I wasn't too surprised.

There sat Sophia's character in a warthog on a hill, with the turret changed from the regular turret to five Spartan lasers. Obviously hacked. I also assumed it was auto-aimed because the shots had gone in wild different directions at the same time. I grinned over at Sophia, who took a quick second to smile back before getting to work. When I looked up and the screen again, though, I saw a wraith come over a different hill. David. He immediately started firing, and I had to sprint and jump al around just to survive. I started shooting with my shotgun and throwing grenades, but it was to no avail. I was ready to die when the wraith suddenly exploded. I checked to make sure David hadn't gotten out before looking around, knowing that it couldn't have been Sophia because she had just left to go to the bathroom. I finally found Amanda, standing beside the wraith with her energy sword still out. I realized that my grenades and shotgun rounds actually HAD done some damage, and that just one energy sword slash was required to kill the wraith. I gave the thumbs up to the real Amanda, and she replied in same. We won the round, and started a new game. I was starting to get tired, so I closed my eyes for a second… and opened them to Sophia's gasp.

"Challenge?" Ellie read off the screen, slightly perplexed. I was too, but I was willing to do anything to get extra points.

"Hit it!" I said, and Sophia hit the yes button. All of a sudden, the screen showed a loading screen. A different one too. It had a picture of an Elite and Spartan fighting each other on top of a pile of bodies, the top being 5 Spartan bodies. I recognized the fighting Spartan, but couldn't place who or what it was. Then, the screen seemed to start swirling, twisting in red and blue. A weird video showed an dead elite and a dead human, both pouring out color into the screen. Red and blue blood. Suddenly, I felt a sensation of being lifted of the ground. I realized that I was being pulled towards the TV! I stomped my foot down, but nothing worked. I was slowly pulled into the TV, which couldn't really be called a TV because it was now just a big swirl of blue and red. The sensation got stronger and stronger until I was literally pulled into the TV. I blacked out.

I woke up to a small breeze, rain, and mud on my face. I was lying face down in a puddle, covered in the wet dirt. I got up… and gazed through a helmet. I realized that I had a weird helmet on, full head cover with random numbers zipping around. I looked down at myself and gasped again. I was wearing armor, and I realized just what type too. Spartan armor. I felt a fury of shivers go down my already freezing spine. I couldn't quiet see the color, but I guessed it to be black and red. I started walking around, searching for everyone. I first found Mike, slumped against the cliff… wherever we were. He was wearing the same armor, and I shook him a couple times before he groaned and opened his visor and eyes.

"What the heck just happened?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. I explained that I had no idea, then helped him up and started to search for everyone else. In about half an hour, we had. We had been scattered in a thirty yard radius, but it was still hard to find everyone, due to the rain. Once everyone grouped up, we started talking.

"What the heck happened?" "What should we do?" "Oh god…" were some of the comments. I just sat patiently for a bit before answering.

"Well, lets take a look around, shall we? We have no idea, and if we look around, we might find out." So that's what we did. We split into teams. Me and Amanda, David and Sophia, and Mike and Ellie. No surprise, right? Well, we split up in four different directions. As I walked alongside Amanda, I kept stealing glances at her. She had her visor open and she kept staring up to drink some rain. So pretty…but I didn't tell her that day. No way. We walked until we hit another cliff, then started walking back, with small chat being exchanged every now and then.

"So…" I said casually "bet you DO like someone and your just not telling us!" Amanda glared at me, and I could see she was ready to throw a fist at me. I just grinned, which made her even more mad and she started to walk faster. I just jogged up next to her. This was something we would always do, say that the other liked someone. She looked me square in the eye and said "Jared John Brokmen, you are SOOOOO stupid to think that I would like anybody. So will you PLEASE leave me alone, for this one god D time please?". I took a step back, surprised. Jeez, was she MAD. I wasn't used to this kind of anger, so I backed off and stopped talking.

And that's when I saw it. A flash of lightning lit up the sky, along with thunder, but I saw something that horrified me. In the small second of light, I saw a metal strip built into a cliff. And this metal strip was oh so familiar. It was one of the entrances to a place I knew so well… in Halo: Reach. Sword Base. I took a step back, horrified, then started sprinting and calling for everyone to come. In about five minutes, we were all together again.

"What was THAT about?" Mike asked, slightly huffing and puffing from sprinting back. I just stood there, frozen, as everything that I saw I slowly started to recognize. Sword Base, the small cliff where a rocket launcher was leaning against a rock, the cliffs that should be or would soon be splattered with blood. Finally, I slowly came back to my senses.

"You guys…" I whispered "I think that we're on Reach. At Sword Base.

Sorry guys for the messed up tech problems from before, but I just had to retype my WHOLE first chapter that had taken me so long to make in the first place. So yah. Please don't get mad. The second chapter is also going to be slightly edited to fit this chapter. So yah.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here's the next chapter in my Halo: Reach story, so you know. If your reading this, you should also check out my other stories. They include Super Smash Brothers, Legend of Zelda, 11 Eyes, and Alien VS Predator. As I'm typing this, I'm planning to put up a poll as soon as I get back to internet. So you had better vote, or I'll send Zene after you. Who is Zene, you ask? Go read my stories, and you might find out!

(5 days later) Okay, guys and girls. Turns out the couple whole's names I used broke up… But I'm still using them. So you know.

Chapter 2

Everyone stared at me like I was a lunatic. I should have expected that. The rain poured down on us as we sat in silence for a couple minutes.

"Jared…" Mike said, slowly and concerned " Did you bang your head on a rock when you started running here, or what?". Then he looked down and noticed that he was wearing armor. Spartan armor. I couldn't quiet see his eyes, but I could tell he was wide eyed

"Look at our new 'toys'. Don't you recognize them?" I asked, and everyone slowly looked down at what they had. I saw a scared look come into everyone's eyes that didn't have the visor on, and they looked back up at me.

"The F*&*…" Amanda whispered as she looked down again at her armor. Then she grinned. "Oh yah, I've got exactly what I would want if we are ACTUALLY on Reach. Check this out!". She hefted up her Spartan Laser and I think she would have actually fired it at something if Mike hadn't walked over and lowered it down. I grinned. Now this is what the REAL Amanda was.

Now because of Amanda's burst of excitement, everyone started to look down at their armor and weapons. David took out his needler and looked it over in excitement. Mike just took one look at his machine gun, and I knew he was in love. I took out my gravity hammer and grinned. It weighed a lot, but with Spartan armor, it was easy to carry It probably also helped that we had all been physically fit before coming here.

Ellie picked up her sniper rifle, looked it over, then loaded it ( I don't know how, but we all had ammo and knew how to load our weapons),and fired at a random ostrich that she saw through her scope. The animal went down, with a bullet strait through the eye ball. Sophia took out her plasma rifle and immediately took out a screw driver and got to work dissecting it. Finally, Amanda put down her Spartan Laser and took out her energy sword. She took it out and turned it on. It immediately shot and, and she went to work on the cliff beside Sword Base.

Speaking of Sword Base, I looked up to see a towering structure right in front of us. Sword Base. It looked to be a lot like it was in the game, just not destroyed yet. We were standing in front of the door thing that opens out into that valley of sorts. I wasn't sure what to do, so I walked over to Mike. It always helped to talk to him, especially during football or when I had problems.

"Hey Mike," I said " we have a problem." He nodded, but continued to let me speak. "Listen. I think we'd better try to figure out exactly what happened, but at the same time, we need to figure out what to do in the mean time." He nodded yet again, but this time he spoke.

"Well," He said in his deep, throaty voice "I think we first out to get inside Sword Base. It might help us to find out who we are here, and why we have Spartan armor. Plus, I want to meet Noble Team. That might be pretty cool. I always wanted to meet Jorge…". I nodded, and got everyone into a group.

"Okay. So we're pretty sure we're on Reach, correct?" Everyone nodded "In that case, I believe that's sword base up there( I pointed to Sword Base) and I think we ought to check it out. See where in time this is. Who knows, maybe we'll get to meet our heroes." I grinned at this. I SOOOOO wanted to meet Noble Six or Master Chief. If Six was still alive, and if this was before Reach was destroyed…I yelped. This is Reach, I thought, Reach is destroyed in the end. And we're here, on Reach. Oh god…

I think Mike noticed what I was thinking, because he nodded to me before taking the lead.

"Well," He said to everyone "We all know what happens to Reach… So we have two reasons to get out of here and back home. One, because we want to go home. Two, we don't want to get killed. I say the best place to start is Sword Base. Maybe they'll…" Mike was cut of by a radio on speaker, coming from my helmet.

"Teen team, I repeat, teen team, come in, over." A man's voice said on the radio. Everyone looked around, but I answered by responding. I decided to make myself Teen 1, just to annoy everyone else. I actually wasn't sure that we were even supposed to be here, and that we were actually even Teen Team.

"Sir, this is Teen 1, do you read me?" I said in my gruffest voice, not sure what the heck to do.

"Teen 1, that's good that your here. Welcome to Reach, Spartans. I rather think you'll like it here! Come on in." The man on the radio said. I whispered to myself a "Yes". Suddenly, the door opened that lead into Sword Base. I looked around at everyone. They all seemed strangely calm. I nodded to them, and started walking towards the door. I didn't look back, but I could tell that everyone was following me. We entered the door, and walked into Sword Base…

As we walked in, I looked around. We had actually entered a busy place. I was surprised. In the game, this place was barren, having only a couple weapons and other things. Instead, there were vehicles and people. LOTS of people. I noticed that as soon as we entered, everyone stopped working and looked up at us. Then they all saluted. I wasn't sure what to do, so I saluted back. The rest of Teen Team also saluted. Then we continued walking. As we went up the small hill, I noticed many different types of people walking and jogging all around us, looking as if they were going someplace. It seemed that everyone glanced at us, and some people even stared.

I looked around, trying to find someone to ask where to go. I finally found someone just standing around, reading a book under an eve. They seemed to be a soldier, guarding the entrance to the command center that I knew oh so well. I walked up to him.

"Excuse me," I asked "But we just arrived here. Do you know where we should go?" The man looked up at us. He slowly took a step back, but answered in a weak voice.

"In here," He said, just barely loud enough to hear. I was surprised that I could hear him. Then I got freaked. If I could hear him, that meant our form here was a REAL Spartan that had gone through augmentations. Which meant that we were now super soldiers. I looked back at everyone, and I could see that it dawned on Mike what this meant. I think I hear him gulp, but he just talked in the radio to everyone, so that only us 6 could hear.

"Hey guys…and girls," He whispered "I think that we're super soldiers now." Slowly, I hear murmurs through the radio, but I shook it off and turned to the man.

"Thank you." I said before stiffly before walking in. Everyone followed me, all walking stiffly. I started to jog inside.

The Sword Base command center was crazy, with people running around everywhere with papers and other things. I could see everyone from a top view, probably because of the augmentations and that the suit that made everyone 5 inches taller.

"Hey Spartans!" I hear the guy from the radio say on the radio. "I can see you from here. You're probably confused. You see that escalator right there, to your left?" I nodded, since he had said he could see me. "Good. Go up there with the rest of you team, make a right, then you should see a hall. Follow that, and you'll go where you need to be." I nodded, motioned for Teen Team to follow( that's what I'll use from now on when I speak of just my friends and I), and followed the voices instructions. Sure enough, we arrived at the hall. I followed it, and arrived at a door guarded by two ODST's with shotguns. They saluted and opened the door for me. I saluted back, and walked through.

Inside were two people. One that I recognized from the game, and one I would probably know forever. These two were Carter, also known as Noble 1, leader of Noble Team, and Dr. Hasley. My jaw dropped, and I was glad that I was wearing my visor at the moment, or I would look totally embarrassing.

"Welcome Teen Team." The voice from the radio said next to me. I jumped back, surprised. It was an A.I, standing on it's projector. "I'm George.". I nodded to it, then turned back to Hasley and Carter.

"Sir!…And Ma'am" I saluted to the two before shutting up. My voice might have given me away. But I realized that my voice was deeper. Probably due to augmentations. Then I thought about it. When I saw Mike's face, I had thought that it looked slightly older. There might have been a small beard…I realized that our characters might have been older then us in real life. Then I snapped back to attention as Dr Halsey started talking.

"I'm glad you're here, Teen Team. We have reports of major massacres across Reach, probably do to insurrectionists. We're sending Noble Team to investigate a small colony north of here. We want you to go to a lake south of here, at (9,56). We need you to check out a small group of families who have reported attacks by un-known beings. Still probably rebels. We're sending you in a falcon to a newly eradicated safe zone. Is your team ready? I didn't think so, but it wasn't like I was going to tell Doc that. So I did what a normal Spartan would do. A quick "Yes Ma'am", and walked out the door. Mike got everyone to follow me, and we walked towards the hangar that we had walked through to get here. We stopped right outside the command center, and I pulled everyone over to a quiet corner.

"We're screwed…" I muttered, pulling down my visor. Everyone else did the same, and nodded. I pulled out my shotgun and loaded it. I wasn't ready, but my gun was.

"Do you have any idea what to do? Who knows what will happen here. Will we die if we die, or will we respawn?" Ellie asked. I just stood there, freaked. Slowly, I knew what I had to say.

"We have to try and do this mission. We know what's going on. We know the specifics on how to kill all the different covenant. WE know how this will turn out. But that doesn't mean that we can't change it. More Spartans means thousands more Covenant will die, and that might just change the tide of this battle. You know what that means? That means that this war may be over sooner, and less people die. Like Noble team, or Keyes, or his daughter, or Sergeant Johnson. All of them might not die. They might get the chance to live. So…you with me?" After this long speech, I wasn't sure what they would say. Slowly but surely, Mike nodded and grinned. Then Ellie, then David, then Sophia…But Amanda didn't seem so sure. I looked her strait in the eye.

"Amanda…' I muttered "You don't have to do this. If you want, you can focus on getting us back. That's your choice.". Amanda stared at me for a couple of seconds, but then nodded and smiled.

"Lets get to it!" She said before pulling on her visor and sprinting towards a random Falcon. I looked around and checked with Mike.

"Okay, so they said they'd send a Falcon…" I asked him. He just lifted his shoulders and looked around. I did the same. Each Falcon had at least one pilot, some with extra gunners. Of course, we wouldn't need them, and the one's with gunners all looked young and inexperienced. What I looked for was someone who was a young, but who looked like he/she had been in the service for a long time. And I found that person alone in the hanger. He was leaning against the cockpit, just sitting, bored. He had big muscles, but was slightly short. I spotted him in about two seconds out of the estimated 400 people in the hanger. I grabbed a random marine that was walking past and pulled him over. He looked scared, but hardened up after about 1 second.

"Sir?" he asked, his hands behind his back. I looked him over before pointing to the man I saw.

"That guy. Right there. Who is he and what is his background?" I asked in a stern voice. The guy looked slightly scared, but started to talk. I noticed that his name was Anthony Pozzeti.

"Well, his name is Billy Anderson. He's about thirty, and probably flies that bird, the "Sky Scraper", better then anybody. The thing is, nobody really likes him. He's always grumpy and not really social. In fact, he actually got lowered in rank because he disobeyed an order. Of course, in doing that, he saved a bunch of lives…Long story. Anyways, he's probably the best and most honorably flyer here. Sir!" He finished with a loud shout. I nodded to him and started to walk towards Anderson. I motioned for the rest of Teen Team to follow me, and we walked right up to him.

"Hello sir, we're the new…" He cut me off almost immediately.

"I know what who you are. Spartans. Dr. Hasley's latest project. Whatever. You tell me where you want to go, and I'll do my job, and you can do yours. Get in." He was quick and efficient in his words, and right after he was done, he popped open the hatch and hopped in. I was surprised that he was so agility, but I just hopped in the back and into the gunners seat. I did a quick calculation of how it worked, then decided to do a little customization of my own. I pulled out my magnum and then its bullets. I quickly took the bullets and crushed them each into two. I took out my blow torch and molded each end so that they were smaller but sharp. I then loaded them into the machine gun. I now had a clip of bullets that had the power of the magnum but was quick enough to mow down any Covenant that came along. I have to admit, this took me a minute a to do. It all happened while everyone else jumped in and strapped up. I noticed that Billy was looking at me from the cockpit, a slight smile on his face. When he saw that I noticed him, he stopped smiling and looked forward. I just grinned before turning back around to look at my new "teammates". Mike was in the other gunner seat, and Ellie was strapped in next to him, checking out her new sniper. David was sitting in the seat to my right, looking slightly pale. I remember that he hated flying, no matter what. Except in a game, of course.

" Think of it as a game David. It might make you feel better." He looked over at me, nodded, and some color came back to his face. I turned to look over at Amanda and Sophia. They were whispering to each other, but Sophia seemed more focused on the energy sword that Amanda had let her look at. I just smiled, but didn't say anything.

"Ready. Where do you need to go?" Billy Anderson asked over the radio. I selected the COM option on my helmets screen, and I was immediately connected. I told him the coordinates, and we lifted-off. Of course I thought it was fun…but that would only be one of the many times that I would do the same thing here on Reach, then hate it later.

As we flew through the sky, I realized how crazy what we were doing was. Seriously, we were Spartans, and that wasn't the best thing that could happen. I mean, we were practically invincible. We had the best armor and weapons in the whole UNCS, but that didn't mean a thing when it came to Covenant. I was scared, and I knew everyone else was too. We would have to pretend that we didn't know that it was Covenant, and we would also have to pretend that we were actually trained. That's what got me. We had no idea about strategy, or anything. We were, in reality, normal teenagers. We just wanted to play videogames(at least the boys did) and eat and date and…As I was thinking about the this, the Falcon suddenly shuddered and dropped a couple of feet. I looked down to see shots coming from the ground. Plasma shots. That could only mean that the Covenant were already here.

Almost immediately after, I saw some shadows through the clouds, and as soon as I realized what they were, I gulped.

"BANSHEES!" I screamed at Billy. He didn't respond, just piloted. He went into a barrel role to dodge the ground fire, then started to fire on the incoming bogey's. Luckily, we were all strapped in, so we didn't fall out. I grabbed onto the gun and shot at the banshee's. The bullets hit with power, but the Banshee's shields deflected most of them. Only the last shot got threw, and that just got lodged in the armor. But the shields were down, and that's what mattered. I pulled out my magnum clip and loaded it into the machine gun. I had to push it in hard, but I managed to get it in. I waited for the banshee to get close, then unloaded all the bullets into the it. The magnum bullets ripped through the hull, penetrating through the Elite's head inside. I watched the banshee slowly fall into the lake below, and grinned. I realized that I had just killed something for the first time, but I just ignored it. I turned around to see Mike down one and Ellie the final one with a shot through the cockpit.

"HOLY MOTHER FU$%^ S$!1" David screamed. Amanda just stood up, put her Spartan laser to her shoulder, aimed down the sight, and fired at the ground where she saw the firing coming from. There was an explosion, and everyone that wasn't screaming(David) grinned. No firing came from the ground after that…for about 10 seconds. Then small arms fire came up, and I could see smoke trailing from the Falcon. I was just about to grab the radio on the outside when a needle from a Needler Rifle stuck into it and exploded. A small fire started, but I stomped it out.

"It's Covenant, isn't it?" Anderson asked me. His face was calm, but I could tell that he had a mix of emotions in him. He seemed scared and angry at the same time. He was driving, but I could see a little of his face. "If it is, we're screwed, because I have to land. Now.". I gulped, yet again, and grabbed Ellie and pulled her up.

"I need you to spot a place to land. We're way too damaged to go back to base, and we just might die up here in the air. And quick." I said to her. She nodded, got back into her seat, and looked down her scope to find a landing spot. The weird thing about Ellie was that she knew about random things, including where to land a helicopter or plane.

BOOM! BOOM! More plasma slammed against the hull of the "Sky Scraper", slowly burning through the armor.

"Guys…and girls…we need to land. Soon. Get ready for a hard landing, just in case." I said over the mic. I got a heads up sign from everyone else on the team. I grabbed Billy's chair as he made a hard turn to the left, heading for a mountain.

"Can you call command?" I asked Billy. He shook his head.

"The radio's been destroyed, in your area and mine. We're on our own…unless your radio can reach command, which I don't think it can.". I nodded. He was right. I knew that the range wouldn't make it.

"Let's land right there," I pointed to a mountain with a small, snowy edge ledge that would be just big enough for a tent and the falcon. In fact, the whole mountain was covered in snow, shining from the sunlight. He squinted to see it, but nodded.

"It'll be close, but it looks good. We can establish a good base of operations there if we're here for a while…" He said. I nodded, and turned on my COM.

"Okay, we're going to do an emergency landing right there, on the mountain. We can go from there." Everyone gave the heads up sign and strapped in. I did the same, and Billy shot the "Sky Scraper" strait forward towards the mountain. The small arms fire had all but stopped as we landed, probably because the Jackals had decided not to pursue us. Smart.

We landed quickly and quietly, the smoke still pouring out of the "Sky Scraper". David jumped out and hopped over to the smoking area of the weird helicopter/plane mix.

"The whole thing is fried. It'll take a long time to fix the radio, not even thinking about the actually flyer. We're going to have to survive here for a while, or we can try to get 100 miles all the way back to base." Billy said. We all looked at each other.

"Umm… neither is such a good idea." Sophia said, and Amanda nodded.

"If we stay here, we'll be stuck in the cold and with almost no food. But if we try to go back to base, we'll have to face Covenant and other beings here on Reach…" Amanda said. I knew what she meant by the 'other beings on Reach'. In the game, there are these huge giant things that kill Covenant and humans alike. I didn't know what to say. Neither sounded good. As we all sat there, dumb founded, Billy Anderson started to laugh. I really mean it. Laugh.

"You Spartans are different then the others. Most Spartans would immediately go with the killing option. Good thing you actually have minds." He said, still laughing. I started to laugh too, and then everyone else did. It was true. Every OTHER Spartan would say that. But we weren't regular Spartans.

"Lets just get some sleep and decide tomorrow." I said. I was tired, and wanted to sleep. Everyone agreed, and that was the end of one day.

So guys, you know that I have many stories that you should read. Yah, so go do that… and while your at it, go on you tube and look up Codester145. Go do it… AFTER you read all my stories.J


	3. Chapter 3

Hey random people! I actually managed to FINALLY get onto a good computer and start typing. So now the first chapter is the REAL first chapter, the second one edited, and now chapter three is out! I'M SO AWESOME, aren't I? So yah. Check those out, then read on! By the way, thanks everyone for helping me out on this story, especially since some people sent negative comments(you suck, those people. I know that I'll see you in hell as I pass on my way to Fan Fiction heaven!). Thanks everyone else!

Chapter 3

I woke up in the morning in my mini sleeping bag that Billy Anderson had given to each of us. He slept in the "Sky Scraper". I realized that it was pretty early, but decided to get up anyways. I slowly slid out of my sleeping bag from its position next to Mike(who was snoring) and walked over to a small fire that Billy was making. I sat down across from him, but he made no move to start talking, so I did.

"So, I heard that you lost a rank because you did something to save lives. What was it?" I asked him. He looked up, glared at me, then stared back down at the fire. I waited five minutes before asking again.

"Seriously, I ought to know if you did something wrong or right. How else can I know to trust you?" I asked him again. He finally looked up at me, a slightly softened frown on his face.

"It was seven years ago. I was on a mission with another group of pilots. We all had falcons or hornets for an attack mission on an insurrectionist base near by. On Harvest, before the covenant came… so we were almost there when flak started hitting my buddies birds from the ground. One went down, and the others were forced to crash land in a field. Command ordered me to keep moving and attack the base and leave the others. I disobeyed, shooting a couple missiles in the general direction of the base, then flew down to the ground and picked up the other pilots that had survived. We got back to base, where I was arrested and sent to the court martial to be judged. I later learned that those missiles had penetrated and hit the gas tank, causing the base to be set on fire. It wasn't completely destroyed though, and that's what mattered to the high ranks, so I was lowered down to a regular private, and that was the end of it." He finished his story with a grimace before standing up to go work on the radio. I got up too and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Then I believe you did the right thing, whatever command thinks." I said to him. He looked up at me, gave a slight grin, then went back to work on the radio.

I also got up and decided to scout the area around us. Heck, maybe place some booby traps, just to be safe. I pulled out my shotgun and set down the icy slope. I wandered around the area for about twenty minutes before I found a weird object. A huge bolder was just sitting in a small cave near us. I walked up to the cave, did a quick look around, then sneaked into the room. I found a small fire and some weapons. I looked down on them, gulped, then looked back up at the "boulder". Only now did I realize that it was a huge Elite, curled up in sleep. From what I'd read from the Halo books, I knew that they slept lightly. I slowly edged out of the cave, ready to start firing like crazy if the Elite woke up. When it didn't, I started to run back to our base… but after about five seconds, I was fired upon from the tree tops. A needle rifle. I sprinted to the nearest rock. When I was sprinting, I thought about my armor ability. Wasn't that sprint? I started to assume that sprint was useless here… before I sped up to about 100 MPH. I'm not even kidding. I just felt a strange tingling in my legs and BAM! I was at the "Base" (as I liked to call it) in about three seconds.

"Everyone," I yelled when I hit the perimeter "get up! The covenant are coming!" Immediately, Mike rose from his seat by the fire and grabbed his machine gun. Boy, did he look like Jorge when he did that! Then a sniper popped out from the tent, moved around, and then Ellie came out, followed by Sophia.

"No way!" David said as he lazily got out of the tent "They wouldn't. We're Spartans. Stupid aliens…". I just shook my head before looking back down the hill. I didn't see anything for a moment, but then a swarm of grunts started running up the hill at us from the small forest down the mountain. I decided that the shotgun would be okay in this fight, but not as good as my little, well, big friend the gravity hammer, so I threw my shotgun to Sophia before sprinting back down the hill. Luckily, because we were Spartans, she could hold that AND her plasma rifle. At this point, I started to sprint down the hill.

I hit the covenant horde pretty quickly, and I was ready. I jumped and brought my gravity hammer down in ever destroying move that killed in every halo game. The ground erupted in a huge tremor as the grunt's bodies split apart and flew in every direction. I stopped as I realized that I had just killed a living being. I slowly lowered my weapon and looked around me at all the body parts. Disgusting. But these things had killed so many humans, even if this WAS a game… so I decided to keep fighting.

I literally HIT the tree tops, flying into them after jumping while using sprint. As I crashed through the canopy, I noticed that my shields were still charging back up, but I couldn't wait, because as I hit the ground, twenty jackal faces turned to look at me from the edge of the forest. At that exact minute, Amanda crashed through the forest edge, knocking down ten, one's body stuck on her energy sword. I ducked down behind a rock, took out my shotgun, and poked my head out. Amanda was already slashing her way through every single alien around, so I did the same. I jumped out and blasted one in the face. His head exploded, and I stood stock still. Even more blood and guts… but I was starting to get used to it, so I shook it off and went crazy.

The next few minutes were hectic as all the other Spartans came down to help. Mike mowed down the tree's with his machine gun, while Ellie sniped anything that she could see. David just started firing randomly with his needler, hoping for it to lock on and hit something. Sophia sat in the back with a jackal energy shield, fiddling around with it. Not surprising. Towards the end however, we all stopped as we heard a sound. A weird rumbling sound, and it seemed to be crashing

"What the?" Ellie said as she picked her needle rifle from the her weapon holder on her back.

"I don't know, but how about we go hide in the trees… well, the remaining tree's that is." I said. Every gave the thumbs up, and we all actually hopped into the tree tops. Now, this wasn't a regular forest. It's trees were slightly different, more like the one's you'd see in the mountains. As soon as I got up, I jumped onto the point of the tree and looked around. Nothing much to see. I scanned the horizon, saw nothing… but then I saw a big blob of purple moving towards us. Then three smaller blobs of purple came hurtling even faster towards us! As I watched the faster ones come towards us, I knew they were on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't quiet remember… until they got within fifty yards of Us. Then I realized just what these were.

"MIKE, SHOOT THE GROUND AND MAKE A HOLE BIG ENOUGH FOR ALL OF US! EVERYONE, FOLLOW HIM! WRAITHS ARE COMING!" I screamed through the mike. Mike took no time listening to my order, and he jumped strait into the hole he had made. Everyone followed him, and I dove out of the tree at the last second to hear a loud explosion and a huge CRUNCH as the tree broke into twenty pieces. I hit the ground running, and dove into the hole as a wraith shot landed right were I had been a second ago. Now I realized what the purple things were. The big blob was probably three wraith tanks, and the fast things were the wraith shots. As I looked down from were I was, I saw that everyone was already preparing for a long stay, digging small indentations in the walls of our new little tunnel, so I did the same. Only when I started did I realize that we had forgotten Billy Anderson.

"Guys...And girls, I have to go. Now. I have to get Billy from that hill, because if I don't, he's screwed." I started climbing out of the hole when I felt a tug on my helmet.

"You can't go. YOU'D be screwed to if you did that. In fact, you'll probably get killed the moment you step out. Can't you feel the wraith shots still pounding around us? You'll be killed!" Mike said. I shook him off and shook my head.

"I don't care. I've got to go. See yah!" I said as I hopped out of the hole. I started sprinting as wraith shots pounded around me. But eerily, the shots slowly started to die out. I didn't care, because the main point of this mission(for me) was to save Anderson. I tried doing the extra sprint thing, and boy did it work! I started going even faster then I was, and I hit camp right as shots rang out on me. Human shots. I realized that Billy probably thought we were dead. I looked around for were the shots came from, and I finally found the gun, poking out from behind a rock, so I started calling out to Billy Anderson as I walked.

"Yo Billy, your really hurting me right now!" I joked, getting even closer to the rock. As I turned around, though, I saw a horrible sight. Billy was lying on the ground, half dead most likely, with blood pouring out of his hip. Even as he was slowly dying, Billy wouldn't go down without a fight. I kneeled down next to him, and tried to find something to heal him with. Billy slowly managed to look at me, and he groaned.

"Back pocket. Spray in wound. Might help." He croaked. I slowly turned him over and pulled out a can from a pocket. I quickly sprayed it into his wound, and I slowly realized what it was. The spray stuff from the halo books that hardened once sprayed, helping to stop the bleeding. I watched as it did just that, but I knew it wasn't much help. I also knew the only way to keep him alive was surgery. So I did the only thing I could. I started to run. Full on sprint, with everything I had, towards the main base. I sent a message through my mike to Mike, hoping he would get it, but I kept sprinting. Anderson slowly fell in and out of consciences as we swept through along the earth. I knew I was going the right direction, but I had no idea how long how long it might take. As I sprinted along, I realized that the Sky Scraper was probably going to be destroyed. As I thought about that, I realized that I hadn't really left my friends in a safe position, in a open hole with almost no protection if found. I told my self that I would get them later, but I was still freaked.

We soon came over the next horizon, and I saw it. Sword Base. I started to radically try to contact it through my radio, asking for an air transport for me and my friends. As I hit the first hill, I got a answer.

"Already sending. Get ready for transport, but keep running." George said over the radio. I then continued onto my next thing.

"Yah, that, and the covenant are here. There are no insurrectionists here, just the stupid aliens." There was silence on the other line. I just kept running, but I knew he was contemplating whether I was crazy or not. Finally, he seemed to make up his mind.

"Do you have any proof of it? No one's going to believe you without it." He said. I shook my head wearily.

"I don't have any HERE, but at the other rescue zone, they're probably going to come in hot. Last time I was there, three wraiths were swarming the place of an assault of ground troops. The rest of my team stayed, and, because I was fastest, I took Billy back." I said over the line. More silence. Then slowly, George said,

"Did you just say Wraiths?" He asked, very slowly. I hit the yes button on my screen(well, more like selected it), and just continued running.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!" He shouted. I selected the question mark, getting slightly tired of talking.

"Great! Now all those pilots are probably screwed! We might have guns, but not big enough for wraiths!" He continued shouting. While he was saying this, I realized what he meant. Wraiths have huge guns, while falcons have only machine guns. Hornets aren't much better, although they have rockets. I finally came up with an idea.

"Those birds that I told you to send to the other landing zone? Tell them to pick me up first. Billy can be evaced by the other group, hopefully at the same time." I said over the radio. More silence, then a yes sign came up on my radio. I grinned then started to run a little slower. Soon it became more like a jog. After five minutes, falcons started heading down from the air. I waved my hand a couple times, just so they wouldn't squash me. I stopped as they started to land, then jumped up ten feet to get up into the plane.

"Sir, the other group of falcons aren't available right now, so Billy will just come back in one of ours. Once he's loaded, we can hit the sky and go." Said the pilot. I nodded, then looked over at him, and saw that Anthony Pozzeti was in the co-pilot seat, assault rifle in one hand, and a magazine in the other. I slightly shook his shoulder, and he looked over with a frown.

"What do yo-" He started to say, when he saw who I was. "Sir!". I grinned in my visor, then shook his hand.

"Nice to see you too, Pozzeti. What do you know about this mission, both of you?" I asked the pilot and marine. They looked at each other, then back at me.

"Well, all we really know was that our original plan was to hit a slightly hot spot and rescue some VERY important people, the head back. Right after we took off, our plan was changed. George sent a message saying we had to pick up some help from the foothills on our way here, special help, because the hot spot was getting even hotter." Pozzeti said. The pilot nodded in agreement, and I slowly nodded too.

"Well, I guess I'm going to tell you more. As you can see, the help your picking up is me, and the very important people are the rest of my team. Also, I think you should know that the enemy is not insurrectionists. It's Covenant." I said. The two stared at me like I was crazy, but I didn't get a chance to explain, because another falcon flew up next to us.

"Billy?" The pilot of the other falcon said over the radio. I nodded, and slowly set him into the other falcon. The pilot started at Billy's unconconssis body, then slowly, smiled back at me.

"Thank you. I'm one of the pilots that Billy Anderson here saved. I wouldn't be here without him." He said. I gaped at him from behind my mask, then nodded to him before getting back into my bird.

"Lets go!" I said to the pilot, and off we went.

Hey guys, this is Reader! So, how did you like this chapter, hmm? Well, review please! Either way.!


	4. Chapter 4

It's Reader again with a new chapter! A matter I must address. I don't seem to get many reviews anymore, so if your reading this story, then please review. Also, you stupid idiot reviewers out there that insult us. If your want to read something, then read something that's not trash in your opinion. I don't see why you would read a story you DON'T like if you want to read something on website that's got thousands of stories to choose from! Now, onto happier terms. This is going to be a dialogue chapter, so yah. Anyways, read on!

Chapter 4

As the helicopter flew towards the general area of attack. I polished, loaded, and generally upgraded my shotgun. I even "borrowed" a knife from the weapons cabinet to add a little more fun to melee fighting. While I worked, I started to feel guilty for leaving my friends behind. I should have told them before I left. I HAD sent a message to Mike, but I wasn't sure if he had gotten it or not. I also started to feel scared. Had they possibly been captured? Killed? I wasn't sure if we could respawn or not. That made me feel even WORSE.

As we slowly climbed over a mountain to head into the valley, I looked over at what Anthony Pozzeti was doing. He was reading a magazine and rubbing his assault rifle. The pilot was, obviously, piloting, but he seemed to have other things on his mind. He moved a lot, and even muttered to himself. Finally, he opened a small cabinet in front of him and pulled out a picture. It was a small, normal size, and I looked at what it showed. The picture had a couple on it, the guy I assumed to be the pilot, and the woman a slightly short but pretty woman. I checked out the guys name tag. It said Andrew Faulk. I leaned forward.

"So… is that your girl?" I asked him. He turned, looked at me, then nodded once before getting back to piloting. I couldn't see what he looked like, but I had a back-up plan. I looked at the picture once more. The pilot, who I had originally thought to be an older guy, actually turned out to be pretty young. He had short, black hair, and long arms. Andrew soon realized that I was looking at his picture though, and put it back in the cabinet. About two minutes later, things started getting HOT.

Out of the blue, a plasma shot soared through the open gap in the pelican and skimmed my armor. My shields fell a bit, but I dunked down and looked around. Where the forest had been now was a hot spot for covenant troops surging towards our falcon. It was a mix of grunts, jackals, and even some Elites.

"Covenant…" Pozzeti muttered before climbing into the back with me and getting on a gun. I did the same, and together we cut through the troops below us, but in vain. Multiple plasma shots burned through the bottom of the falcon, and it soon went down.

"I'm pulling us into a crash landing. If we hit the snow on the mountain, we might survive. Easier for a Spartan, but not us regular humans." Faulk said as he literally flew in between two Elites that had made it up the mountain. Pozzeti and I then proceeded to blast them into bits.

"Um, okay?" I said, continuing to fire. I looked over at Pozzeti, who was actually grabbing a weird pack. It wasn't a parachute, but something else…

"A Mars ROVER pad thingy?" I asked him. He nodded, then inflated it. It actually took up only a couple of feet around, and I still managed to fit. I looked up towards the pilot. He wasn't doing anything to protect himself.

"What are you going to do? Pull out one of those too?" I asked. He looked at me, gave a thumbs up, grabbed an actual parachute, then hit eject. The cockpit blew open and he flew up in the air before using his parachute. He started floating down the other side of the mountain where the covenant couldn't get him. I was stuck in a crashing falcon with no idea how to control it. I decided that I would just try to pilot it away from where it was heading, so I climbed up front and looked at the control scheme. It was actually pretty simple, and I managed to start a slow descent. Then I realized that it actually wasn't slow. The falcon whizzed by a mountain, and I realized that I no longer had control. I was prepared for the worst when another falcon pulled up along side mine, and I struggled to see who was in it. I squinted my eyes and saw… Mike's arm stretched out to pull me to his falcon, which happened to be the Sky Scraper. I didn't think, just climbed into the back and jumped… and started to free fall. I had missed the mark, and I was plummeting to the snow when I landed with a THUD on the roof of a different Falcon. I slowly lowered myself in the side, and sat down next to a gunner who looked terrified at seeing me. I would to. A Spartan had just landed on the roof, probably knocking the vehicle down a couple of feet, then slid in.

"It's fine. I'm Jared, Gold team 1. Pardon me, but I'm going to lie down for a minute because I think I injured myself from that seventy five foot drop." I said. How did I know it was seventy five feet? My little computer in my helmet did. I slowly leaned against the back of the falcon while EVERYONE stared at me. As I slowly fell asleep, I hoped that Andrew and Anthony had survived…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up later with a large head ache and sore all over. I managed to sit up from the pile of snow I was lying on. I looked around and saw a campfire… and all my friends, every last one. Mike, Ellie, David, Sophia… Amanda… I also saw Pozzeti and Faulk, not to mention the gunner whose falcon I had half crushed and the other people in his falcon. And there were others too. Probably the other falcons and pelicans that had joined in our "quest" to save the rest of gold team.

"Hey guys…" I managed to mutter. My throat was also sore, and the first thing that Mike did before anybody started talking was throw me a canteen filled with water. I realized that my helmet was off, and I took a good, long drink of the water before handing it back to Mike. Then the talking started.

"How the HELL did you run that fast?" "Why didn't you wait for us?" "You really can't fly, can you?". I waited for the questions to die down, then started to answer.

"My armor ability is sprint, so I turned that on and doubled my speed. I couldn't wait for you Gold team because Billy was really hurt and if I didn't get him to the Hospital ASAP, he would have died. Plus, you guys would have slowed me down. And whoever asked the last question, shut up. Now, time for YOU to explain." I pointed at my buddies. Mike started.

"Well," He said "when you left, the covenant started to charge through the forest, looking for us. How they knew we were there, I don't know. Then I got your message, and we decided to retreat. We sprinted the fastest we could up the hill to the Falcon. Luckily, Billy had managed to repair most of the ship, and David here finished the rest." David smiled proudly before Ellie continued " We had to hold off the Covenant waves for a long time before they took a break… for about twenty minutes. We were exhausted and just about out of ammo when you came with the cavalry and the their attack started. Then we saw your ship get hit and the pilot eject, so we took off. Luckily, we managed to catch up to you before you crashed. THENNNNNNNN… you fell, and we decided that you would hopefully survive, so we picked up Pozzeti before leaving." Pozzeti seemed still in shock, and I hoped that he would be alright. David mentioned that he was flying the Sky Scraper, but I didn't care. All I noticed was Amanda. Yet again. Stupid me.

"After we picked up Anthony here," Sophia continued " we flew down to get you. We had heard the thud, so all we had to do was look for a human shaped dent in a falcon or a pelican, which wasn't hard…" She said.

"I think you took out about half our roof!" The pilot of that falcon grinned. I smiled back before turning back to everyone.

"Then?" I asked.

"We're stuck here now because all of the falcons and pelicans are out of commission. This time, though, we had the radio's to get a call into command. They have to get a big enough ship before they can pick us up, so we're stuck here till then." Mike said. I laughed, then actually managed to actually sit down.

"Great…" I muttered. I grabbed my shotgun. " I guess I'll take watch then." I said. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Jared," Sophia muttered "in Halo we have scanner that detect enemies, remember?" That brought me back to reality. We were technically in a video game. It didn't matter. What mattered was getting back, now that we were together. I turned my thinking from waging war to survivor. Okay then, we'll all just sleep, or what?" I asked. Pozzeti nodded, yawned, then pulled out a sleeping bag. He didn't even make it in before he fell asleep. I grinned, but turned attention to other matters.

"Injuries?" I asked. Everybody shook their heads.

"Actually, you might." Amanda said "That fall might still have injured you. How do you feel?". I shook my head.

"Terrible. I have a head ache and I'm sore. I can probably still do everything, especially with this suit, but it might hurt." I answered. She nodded slowly, then waved good-night before pulling her sleeping bag over to a corner of the circle before getting in and falling asleep. I also knew I needed sleep, but I couldn't, and I stayed awake until it was just Mike and I left.

"Is Billy okay?" Mike asked. I half nodded, staring at the fire.

"So… I think you like Amanda." He continued. I gave him a cold look before staring back down at the campfire.

"Ah. Business." Mike said, and proceeded to be silent.

"Causalities?" I asked him. He knew what I meant.

"Four out of the fifteen pelicans and three of the falcons went down, most into enemy territory. Casualties probably about twenty out of seventy five." He reported. My fist came down into the snow. I wanted to go back to "get home" mode, but I still realized the causalities rate was high, and to me, these were real people.

"I know how you feel…" Mike said "I've met some people who've lost buddies. They've told me all about them…". I nodded.

"I'm not even sure Billy will make it." I said "He was pouring out blood when I found him, and it took me a while to get back to base, even with sprint. Speaking of which, have you tried your armor lock yet?" I asked. Mike grinned, stood up and walked a few feet before punching the ground. A slight explosive sound, and an energy field appeared around Mike. He turned it off and came back over.

"I have to say, it IS pretty amazing what we can do as Spartans. Our armor abilities, our weapons, all these things that help save lives…" He said

" And take others…" I muttered. He nodded.

"I think I'll head to bed. And if you can't sleep, I do suggest you take watch. You can't trust a x-box, you know." Mike winked at me, then pulled out a sleeping bag and fell silent. I did the same, and although I didn't quiet believe it, I fell asleep almost immediately.

A/N So, how do you like the story? Please review. And please, I take criticism, but not insults.


	5. Chapter 5

It's reader again! I have to say, I made a mistake. When I referred to pelicans in the previous chapters, I meant Hornets. Sorry about that. I'm a little forgetful. Anyways, on with the show!

Chapter 5

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of someone talking on the radio. I sat up, and saw Amanda with a walkie talkie, frantically giving orders. I jumped up and pulled off my sleeping bag.

"What's happening?" I asked her. She mouthed "Banshee's", and I was up, shotgun in hand, and running in the direction she pointed.

_BOOM! _I heard the plasma shots and return fire go. This made me fear the worst, and I hit sprint. I was over a ridge and ready to rock and roll when a plasma burst hit the area right next to me. I literally flew thirty feet and hit the ground before starting to skid down the hill. I managed to grab and rock and jump(I did a flip) and start heading back up the hill until a Banshee floated up over it. I started zigzag maneuvers and blasted away with my shotgun. None of the shots really did anything except distract the pilot before I jumped right onto the cock pit.

"_Austa la vista, baby!"_ I shouted inside before I filled the glass, or whatever it is, with shots. Blood splattered inside, and I realized it was Elite blood. "Better quality then quantity!" I shouted before jumping off the now tumbling covenant fighter and in the direction of the battle. What I saw sickened me.

On the ground below me, many burning human bodies were scattered around, and the survivors of the attack were slowly starting to retreat as a covenant transport started dropping of troops. I wasn't completely sure what to do, so I did the thing I had burned into my memory, Charge.

_BOOM! Sizzle… shots rang out all around me as the grunts that were dropping out realized I was a Spartan, and the main target. I preferred that to them shooting at the retreating regular humans. As I neared thirty yards away from the drop point, I felt as if something had taken a sledge hammer and hit me five times in One fifth of a second. I dropped to the ground, but managed to see that my attacker was a jackal sniper that still sat in the drop ship. I was ready to get running over by the mass of grunts that were charging me when the entire first wave blew up. I'm not kidding, a humongous explosion, then grunt, jackal, and even some Elite body parts starting raining down on the ground. I looked around until I saw the reason. Sitting on top of a the hill I had charged down was Ellie and Sophia in the warthog that I knew all too well. The one that Sophia had invented to hack Halo Reach to win the game. It had saved my video game character once, and now it was saving me. I grinned, and watched as, about two seconds after the explosion, my attacker, that pesky sniper, got stabbed through with an energy sword and shot in the head by a sniper rifle before falling to the ground. The once invisible Amanda now gave the thumbs- up sign to every one before jumping off the ship just as Mike, who appeared next to me, shot a couple of grenade launcher rounds, used armor lock right in front of me. The explosions hit the ammo inside, and presto, bye bye baddies. Metal and otherworldly pieces of ship rained down, but since Mike was almost on top of me, nothing really hurt us. The ship crashed to the ground, and cheers rang out from all around as the other humans finished off the remaining Banshee's. Mike turned off armor lock and grinned at me. I grinned back before he helped me up. There we stood in the greatness of the moment, before I was hit with another wave of the opposite emotion._

"_Look at all the bodies…" I whispered, almost ready to actually cry. I'm not kidding. It was so sad, seeing all those bodies. I didn't care whether this was real or not. The destruction caused me to change from sadness to anger. I walked up to an Elite's head, who's body lay thirty feet away. I pulled out my gravity hammer… and starting smashing away. The head was splattered and crushed on the first strike, but I kept swinging until Mike came up from behind me and pulled my gravity hammer out of my hands and threw it with one hand, then lifted me up on his shoulders before dropping me. I slowly got up and looked into his eyes, crying, and said "I'm going to fuck up every one of those bastereds until they're all DEAD." Mike slowly nodded, then put his arm around my shoulder, and we started to walk up the hill, towards friends, and away from enemies.._

_A very action filled chapter, don't you think? Don't worry, I think I'll put the drama in the next chapter. Until then, Austa la Vista!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys(and girls) I need votes! Should I do romance/drama or Action in the chapter after this? I'm going to TRY to do drama in this chapter, but I'm not very good at it. Oh well… let the show begin ;).

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

I walked away from the group, still filled with anger and sadness. I randomly picked up a covenant plasma pistol, but a glare from Mike stopped me from using it. I decided to pocket it for later.

"Jared…" I heard Amanda say, walking up behind me. I didn't answer.

"Come on, you have to get over it. It's a videogame, after all. And we probably can't die." She continued. I turned around, flames in my eyes.

"Oh YEAH? Well then, what are those guts doing all over the ground? What are the blood soaked heads and cut in half bodies doing here? HMMM? For now, this is real. All those humans…are real here, so the covenanat that are the human enemies in games are now OUR enemies. And every single on Reach is going to DIE. So if you are all going to be ignorant about this, then STAY away from my fights!" I practically shouted at her. She flinched backwards, but continued to follow me. Soon, the rest of my friends followed me.

"What are you doing. STOP FOLLOWING ME!" I said with anger, but not as much as when I yelled at Amanda. But do you think anyone of them swayed from their path? No way. We were close friends, that's for sure. I started to cool down, and by the time we got back to our new base transports had already arrived, the medics stopping each marine that looked even SLIGHTLY injured, and everyone was heading to the ship, I was only slightly angered.

"Well, well, well, the newly famous 'Gold Team'. How funny" Someone snickered from behind us. I turned around to see a group of ODSTs behind us. I knew that their kind hated Spartans, probably because we took away their thunder.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I said, trying to keep my anger down. The ODSTs laughed.

"Oh, we just wanted to get a look at those mutated KIDS that are on the battlefield." Said a different one. Of course, they didn't know that we had grown up normally, had only JUST turned Spartans, but they still insulted all REGULAR Spartans.

"Go to hell, crazies." I said before walking away. One of the ODST's tried something very stupid. He brought his gun to bear and tried to bash me in the back. I turned around, grabbed it, and sent it back where it came. The gun hit the PRIVATE in the shoulder, and he fell down with a slight scream. Most likely a broken shoulder, possible fractures in the bones around the hit point. The ODSTs took one look at their comrade, one look at us, then tried to look serious while running to the ship. I laughed. And continued laughing.

"Jared…" Mike said. I turned to him, laughing tears in my eyes.

"That felt SOOOOOOO good! I think my mood just switched 180 degrees." I said.

"Umm, are you okay Jared?" Asked David.

"I dunno…" I said, starting to feel weak. Sophia stepped forward with a scanner.

"Oh no…." she whispered. "He's got high levels of…" She almost finished when I passed out. "Morphine…".


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. I'm SOOOOOO sorry about the updates. I have a lot of homework, projects, and tests. Sorry…

Chapter 7

Mike P.O.V

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I yelled as I saw Jared fall to the ground. Sophia kept hitting buttons on her thingy-mabob.

"It seems as if he got a large injection of morphine from someone very recently…" she said. We all looked at each other.

"Those ODST's lives are about to get shortened." said Ellie with a slight grin, just as I took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lead ODST's P.O.V

As I stepped into the barracks, I started pulling off my armor, just like everyone else.

"Those annoying Spartans think their so cool and great. But their just children that have no idea." I muttered. I heard a couple 'year's' and 'mm-hm's'.

"But they did smash Bill's shoulder. Hopefully he's okay…" The youngest and newest member said. Everyone laughed.

"Don't you know?" I started.

"We ODST's are tuff." Someone continued.

"And we don't get hurt." Finished another. Everyone grinned at that, even the newbie. Suddenly, the door flew open and smashed into the wall with a loud thud. We looked to see one of the Spartan's standing there, visor on, a knife in one hand and the other balled into a fist.

"WHICH BASTARD DID IT?" He yelled. Everyone slowly started backing into farther into the room.

"What are you talking about, man?" Joe, my second in command, asked. The Spartan wipped towards him.

"I bet it was YOU!" He hissed, then picked up a bunk bed ( those things are HUGE!) and chucked it strait at Joe. He mostly dodged it, but a part of it hit his leg, causing him to do a back flip. He hit the ground before he even started screaming and we all heard the crack of multiple bones in his body. After that, it was chaos. Two more Spartans came in, one boy and one girl, and they started tearing the place up too, though not as angrily as the first. For some reason, we didn't see the one who we dissed so much. Jeez, could these babies get so mad about a couple of WORDS?

I, luckily, was in the back of the room, behind a overturned bed, when a assault rifle came flying against the wall and bounced back next to me. I grabbed it. I didn't want to do what I was about to do… well, maybe a little… but I knew I had too, so I flipped up onto the railing on the bed with the gun up. But it was too late, the first one, who was also the biggest and tallest of them all, came charging towards me. I got off a few rounds before he hit me, but they just got absorbed by his shields. He knocked the gun away as he slammed down on top of me… hard. I could hear bones crack, but didn't feel the bones break.

"So I guess it was you, makes sense… you MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled the last part. He pulled out his knife, and I saw it already had a tiny bit of blood on it. I looked at it, then back to the crazy Spartans face.

"I have NO idea why your so mad," I said " But you should definatly put that down right now." He stared at me, with that blank visor that I couldn't see through, but I could tell there was fire in his eyes.

" NO ONE!" He said " and I mean NO ONE! Hurts my buddy. Especially with dirty stuff like a drug overdose.". I shook my head.

"What are you talking about. We ODST's don't play dirty. We just beat the crap out of things." I said. That just seemed to get him even more mad. With a scream, he raised the knife, just as another Spartan came running in. Was she going to help with this bloody, wrong execution?

"STOP MIKE!" She screamed "IT WASN'T THEM!". Thanks god for SOMEONE with sense. The Spartan, Mike, let the knife come down next to me, asked 'Who was it then?". Sophia kept running into the room next to Mike as ten medics pilled into the room, scanning for the most serious injuries.

"A medic in the crowd was giving shots to everyone bleeding out. She was going for a very wounded marine, and she accidently got Jared's hand. She says she's very sorry, and she's currently helping get him off his high right now." The girl Spartan said very quickly, holding Mike's arm down. Yet another Spartan came in the room too, another girl.

"Good thing Sophia got here in time. Listen, Mike, what she said is true. And Jared's going to be fine. Although I have to say I'm a TINY bit happy you did this. These guys are doosh bags." She said. Mike let his body relax as he got up to let one of the medics get to me.

"I'm sorry…" He practically whisperered. I spat out a little blood, almost laughing and sighing. I understood how this guy felt. Somehow, his buddy, Jared, had gotten hurt, and thought it was us, and rushed to defend him. Exactly what I would have done.

"It's fine(cough)… exactly what I would have done (more blood. By now the medic was doing her best to heal up some bones that had cracked.)… And plus, we ODST's never get hurt." I said weakly. The Spartan nodded in thanks.

"And Spartans never die." He said equally. He walked out of the room, saying "I'm sorry" to each person, and even bending down to check on Joe. He felt his pulse, seemed satisfied, then got up, but not before he set a note in Joe's hands. I looked as best I could to see it. It read

Unknownd Victim of my pointless rage,

I'm So sorry. I don't know what to say. You'll probably waking up in a ship heading home. I don't know if that's good or bad to you. All I know is that I will repay you somehow, somewhere in this lifetime… actually, as long as I'm here… you wouldn't understand that, but please, take no offense, and I hope you won't be permanently injured.

Sincerely,

Crazed, sad, Teen 4.

It was only then that I realized that, just maybe, Spartans can feel sad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

A/N

How do you guys like my story. This was a rather dramatic chapter. Anybody want romance? I need to know please.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey people! I know its been a while, and I'm sorry for it.

Chapter 7

(Jared P.O.V)

I woke up to the sound of feet walking across the floor towards me. If I hadn't been still been feeling very woozy, I would have sat up quickly, ready for anything. As it was, the most I could do was open my eyes to see a woman of about forty with a medics uniform on standing over me, EMA (electronic medical assistant) in hand, staring intently at the screen. I looked around and realized I was sitting in the medical station, all of my armor off.

"Who…are you?" I croaked through a slightly sore throat. The woman glanced up and smiled, seemingly relieved about something.

"I'm Specialist Medic Sunny Baxter. I'm helping you get off your high from my mistake." She frowned at the last part.

"What mistake?" I asked, slightly confused. Sunny's frown deepened and her head lowered.

"Well, after the battle, I was going through the crowd, looking for wounded marines, when I found one a few yards away. As I approached, the crowd thickened, and I had no choice but to reach through the crowd and hope for the best. I jabbed my hand in a small gap in between people and jabbed, released the morphine, and pulled back. I then saw a few other people walk behind the group, so I jabbed and few more times, then continued on through the crowd. In actuality, I jabbed your hand three out of the four times. I had the needle fully filled all four times, so the amount of morphine you took in was a lot. I'm surprised you even survived." She answered, her voice getting softer and softer until her voice was almost a whisper. I did my best to crack a nice smile, but it was very weak.

"Hey," I said, still croaking a little "it wasn't your fault, and it really is fine. After all, Spartans are tuff. We can handle little things like drug overdoses." We both had a little laugh at that. After that, she said good bye and moved onto the next patient just as Amanda walked in the room, with only a tight flight suit on. She looked around for me, spotted my bed, and jogged over.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, sounding concerned. I grinned.

"Well lets see, I have a soar throat, a head ache, I'm sore all over… normal, I guess." I answered, still grinning. She laughed, a high, almost musical laugh. For some reason, it was music to my ears.

"Seems about right. Anyways, I really hope your okay. After all, it wouldn't do to have Teen 1 be taken out of the battle. By the way, we are approaching Sword Base and will arrive in about five minutes. In the mean time, everyone else is here. Would you like me to go get them?" She asked. I nodded. She started walking towards the door, but stopped for a second, seeming to think about something. Then she turned around and looked me in the eye.

"Jared, I lied before. I actually do like someone. But don't you DARE tease me about it, or I will punch you SO hard that my fist will punch through your armor and into your stomach!" She said, getting slightly scarier at the threatening part. I grinned, sat back, and laughed. She stomped away, and in the next moment the sliding door was opened to let my friends in.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys. Pretty quick update, considering my recent timing. Now its summer, and I'll be able to write as MUCH as I want! ! By the way, Ellie's needle rifle has been changed to the beam rifle. Sorry about that. I kinda forgot what the main covenant sniper was called.

Chapter 9

A day later, the drugs had worn out and we, Teen team, were called to commander's control room. As we walked in, I mused on all that had happened recently. I had gotten over watching watching all the dead human bodies fly, but I still wanted revenge. And I still wanted to change Reach's oncoming future. I wanted to prevent the covenanting from winning this war. And then we walked into the control room.

It was just as it had been last time, but more chaotic. A lot more. The techies hacked away at their computers, every now and then entering something on their small AEC (A.I electrionic communicatior) before getting back to work. I was forced to slightly push a few techies to the side to let us through. We then came to the all too familiar staircase/escalator that pulled us up into the steel hallway. We continued on, made the right, and came to the door, this time guarded with 4 ODSTs and a turret, which filled up most of the hall.

"State your business." Said the ODST that seemed to be the leader and held a DMR. I raised my eye brow inside my helmet. We hadn't been asked that before. Probably more security measures.

"We were called recently over intercom by the Commander. Urgent." As I walked through the door, however, I realized something.

"ODST, I've never met the commander. What's his name?" I asked. The ODST laughed.

"Oh, I think you'll figure it out." He said, now chuckling. I wondered if this was just another ODST picking on us Spartans. A moment later I walked in and figured out it wasn't

The first thing I noticed as I walked in was that there was a lot more security in here. Ten marines stood around the walls of the room, each holding an assault rifle, DMR, or shotgun. As I stepped in, all of these were pointed at me. I held my hands in the air before I heard a light laugh from the other side of the room.

"Guns down, marines. I think we're okay when it comes to our Spartans." said the voice. The voice of Dr. Hasley. I swung my head in the direction of the voice. In the back of the room, with two marines standing on either side of her, sat the woman who had created the Spartans. We had met once before we she had given us our last mission. This time though, she looked a lot sterner and was already back to working on her holo-pad, so we walked over.

I looked around again as we walked. The last time I had been here, the room had been completely bare, mostly used just for the privacy it gave. Now it was covered with screens and books shelfs, and in the center sat a large 3-D image of the landscaping of Reach. I recognized the lake we had just been to, and the area where Noble team had gone, too. Also Dr. Halsey's desk was not normal. The actual desk, other then the top, was normal military brand of steel, but the top I guessed was the doctor's own creation. It was one giant computer screen, all of which was controlled by touch. Dr. Hasley was rapidly tapping different areas on the screen, probably arranging very complicated stuff. As we reached the desk, George, the A.I, popped up. I forgot to mention what he looked like last time, so I'll do it now. George looked about twenty-five, with short brown hair that was comed over to the side. He had glasses( although he obviously didn't need them) and wore a green shirt and brown pants. A lot like the outfit for a techie in the 1960's. He smiled at us as he pushed up his pixelized glasses.

"Welcome teen team. Been having a nice first week here?" He asked. We all chuckled. I saw the doctor frown a little, but she continued working. I decided to keep that in my mind.

"Anyways," George said "Dr. Hasley has asked me to brief you on your next mission as she has to work on the defense of Sword Base. For your mission, you, Teen 1, shall go with your best sniper, Teen 3, to be dropped of on a mountain. From there you will proceed to take out a small camp of grunts and Elites that have been discovered. We are sending you in covert because this camp is close to another larger camp that serves as a drop point for there forces. If you can take out all the covenant there, then we will have a base of operations to hit their main force with, and possibly keep them confined to a small area. Please, step over here." He points to the 3-D map of reach before popping his image over to the slot next to it. We walk over.

"George," I ask him "why can't the whole team go? We could kill a lot more enemies that way, and probably stop the covenant counter-attack." George frowned.

"I would, but I fear it would attract attention too fast. It would be preferable if you could take out the camp, then come back without the enemy noticing. It would be…" BOOM! The building we were in rocked.

"What the..?" Said Mike, just as the building rocked another time. BOOM! I heard plama fire hitting the side of the base.

"Crap," I said "The covenant are here."

Very dramatic ending, right? Not what you expected, huh? Well the next chapter is VERY action packed, so yeah. See ya!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys. Quick Update, right? Well I'm so amazing, I know. I think I'll just get onto the story now!

Chapter 10

I was already out the door just as the others were realizing what was happening. I jumped over the escalator and almost literally flew to the other side of the room. I hit the wall. Hard. But I got back up. Nothing too major.

"Thank god for MJOLNIR amour." I muttered as I got up. Everyone in the room was hustling somewhere. Then a hatch opened up in the middle of the floor, and everyone jumped into it. I had no time to ask what it was as I was running outside again.

When I first got outside, I couldn't see anything through the smoke. Then I was knocked off my feet by another explosion. The covenant sure had some heavy fire power up their sleeves.

"Mother f'rs" I muttered under my breath again before hitting sprint and running through the smoke cloud in front of me. I came out onto a ramp that I followed up on before coming to some enemy forces. A group of ten grunts led by an Elite were firing down at some marines who were taking covering behind some barricades. I jumped over and fired three rounds, killing about four grunts and wounding another two. The Elite turned around and roared at me. I just smiled and pumped a round into his roaring mouth. It destroyed his shields, but this time he was too close for another shot as he tackled me. We rolled around as he tried to pull out his energy knife. I punched him in the face, then kicked him off me. We both rolled away from each other. My shotgun was on the ground ten feet away and I was taking fire from all the remaining grunts, so I took my gravity hammer and hit the ground in front of me.

It's funny how a gravity hammer works when your actually using it. The shockwave it produced took out all the remaining grunts and pushed the

Elite that was trying to charge me again back a few yards. Amazingly, the shockwave also went backwards, knocking the Jackal that was about to bash me in the head back off the balcony we were on. The shockwave hit me a little, but it had been made not to hurt the user. The Elite decided that it wasn't smart to charge again as I had shields and a big hammer while he had no shields and a knife, so he picked up his plasma repeater and started shooting me… until about a second later when he was mowed down by machine gun fire. I turned to see Mike coming up another ramp, his machine gun smoking a little. After him came Ellie, then Amanda, David, and finally Sophia, who held her plasma rifle up and ready to fire. I noticed it seemed to glow a little inside. Probably some modification she made.

"I remember this from the game. Noble team should be getting here soon…right?" David asked. We looked around.

"Crap," I said, smacking my head "This is the OTHER side of the main base. Noble team is probably fighting over on the entrance. However, we need to keep fighting here and help clear out the covenant. We're screwed if we can't get them out." Everyone nodded, and we set to work. Mike came with me. We charged down the ramp he had come up on and came to a few individual shields, behind which Elites, grunts, and jackals popped their heads around to fire at us. I dived for cover behind a large crate. Mike did the same, although behind a barricade some ten feet away. I opened a private channel with him.

"Use your grenade launcher and land some in-between the shields. We can probably take most of the grunts out and destroy the shields of the Elites, and possibly some of the shield wall." I said. Mike just gave the green light on my visor and set down his machine gun to grab his grenade launcher. I used the mean time to blast a couple rounds at the shields, forcing the enemy to keep their heads down. I even chucked my two grenades at the edges of the shields, forcing the enemy to group together. In about five seconds, Mike had his grenade launcher loaded and ready. He aimed down to sights and let loose the first grenade. It bounced of one of the shields and landed in front of it before exploded, weakening it. I heard Mike give a sigh of frustration before launching another one. This one shot between the cracks of the shields, bouncing off a crate behind it before landing next to an Elite. It looked down at the grenade and screamed before the grenade cut it off, killing it and about five other grunts and two jackals around it. The unexpected affect that the explosion caused was the fact that there was a small pile of explosives on a cart behind it, which had been stored top be used on a search-and-destroy mission later. The explosion caused the explosives to set off, destroying everything in the area, including the shields. The massive explosion forced Mike and I to dive behind our cover again to avoid the explosion. A moment later, I popped my head around the corner. The whole area was fried to a crisp, with the steel buildings on the side smoking a little. I stood up and checked for bodies. There were none. Just ashes.

"Wow," I said "That was… _interesting." Mike laughed hard, but I could tell he was a little sad. I was good at telling how he was feeling._

"_Don't worry." I said firmly "They're covenant. Do you know how many times they've done that to US?" Mike nodded, and I could see the sadness leave him to be replaced by the cold hard truth. A couple seconds later, everyone else came running up._

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" David half yelled. Mike and I looked at each other, and started to laugh._

"_Why, we were preparing a meal of fried alien!" I said, laughing. Soon, everyone joined in, and we were happy, because we had just cleared our part of Sword Base. Suddenly, however, a shot rang out, and David fell, down. Then another shot, and he screamed. I looked around for the source as he continued to scream. Then another shot came, and David was silent._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Reader…(crying in the background)… I had to kill off my buddy! NOOOOOOOOOO!_

_David: I'm so going to kill you for this. (Chases Reader out of the room)_


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys and girls. Liked the last chapter, I see. Well, this one I think will provoke surprise. I hope. Yeah…anyways, lets start!

Chapter 11

"NOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed as I watched David fall. A second later, a Jackal fell from the balcony next to us, ripped to shreds by sniper, plasma, and machine gun bullets.

Sophia crouched down next to David, taking of his helmet. She felt for a pulse. Suddenly, David coughed. Blood shot out in all directions. He gave a weak laugh.

"I guess my time here is over." He said "Don't think you can save me. I'm gone. Good, gone, and done for." He gave another weak laugh, then coughed up more blood. Sophia took of her helmet, and I could tell she was crying… something she NEVER did. She shook her head.

"You are NOT dieing. We WILL save you, some how." She said firmly. I ran up next to her and handed her a can of bio-foam. She looked at me, nodded, and started spraying into the wounds in his lungs, and one in the stomach. David beckoned for me to come over. I crouched next to him.

"You know as well as I do that there is nothing we can do. You took that class on intentional wounds, too. You have to… try to keep going… who knows? Maybe… I'''…respawn, or something?" His words sounded so weak, and I could tell he was losing the fight to stay alive. I bowed my head and started to cry. He clasped my hand for a second, and I looked him in the eye. "Good-bye, Jared. Have a nice life." He turned to Sophia.

"You know… I have always… liked you. We had… chemistry, really. Both of us…liked the same things… maybe… we could have had something. Now… we'll never… know." And there David stopped talking and closed his eyes. Sophia burst into tears. But before she really started sobbing, she leaned down, and kissed what once was David's body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About ten minutes later, when we had all run out of tears, I reached down and picked up his body. We looked around. Maybe he WOULD respawn. But nothing came. So I started walking with his corpse hanging from my shoulder. Nobody talked on the way back to command. What had once been bustling with people now was almost deserted. We knew from the game that Noble Team had cleared inside of the base too, so we didn't have our weapons out when we walked in. Three marines guarded the security door to get inside. When one tried to stop us, I pushed up my visor and glared at him. The sight of the dead Spartan body and my glare made him back away and open the security door for us. We walked through.

Inside, we found dead covenant bodies everywhere, and even more human bodies. The trap door was still closed, and I guessed that the techies were still hiding there, waiting for the clear to come out. But I didn't take this into account. I just continued walking until I got to Dr. Halsey's office, where the remaining ODSTs waited, looking exhausted. I noticed one wasn't there anymore. He probably died in the fighting. The leader looked me, then to the body, then back to me, nodded with a look of understanding, and let us in.

Dr. Halsey sat in a chair around the 3-D map of Reach, along with six others, most of whom I didn't recognize, other then Noble 1, Carter. Everyone stood up.

"Greetings, Teen Team. I-" Carter stopped as he noticed the body. Dr. Halsey stepped forward.

"I see… Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded my head, as did my other friends. Halsey lowered her head.

"As the saying goes, 'Spartans never die', we have to classify him as MIA. Did anybody see you as you came here?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"One marine. He looked very scared. What will you do with him?" I asked stiffly, vaguely interested. Halsey shook her head.

"Well, we'll have to swear him to secrecy. If he doesn't accept, we will send him off with a small group of marines that know the truth." She said. I nodded, then turned to walk away, when Dr. Halsey put her hand on my shoulder. I stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Jared, do you know how an A.I. is made?" The doctor asked softly. I shook my head "Well, as you might now, an A.I. is formed around the personality of a human. Do you know how that is achieved?" Again, I shook my head, but now I turned to face her "We achieve this by taking the human's brain out from their body. Of course, we do this on dead people. Would you like us to make Teen 4 a base for an A.I.?" I was astounded. I now remembered learning about this from the books. Could David live on in an A.I.? The computer would not have all of David's traits, but just enough for us to remember him. I shakily nodded. Maybe we COULD go on with out him. Of course, we would be hard pressed without another member of our team that could drive vehicles, but we would survive. Or so I hoped…

End of Chapter 11

How did you like that? Funny, the idea for the A.I thing was actually suggested by my friend David, whom I had based the character off of. Kind of sort of. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
